


Another Untitled PWP

by Imonagoodmixture



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Ryden - Fandom
Genre: Brendon Urie - Freeform, M/M, Panic! at the Disco - Freeform, Ryan Ross - Freeform, Ryden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imonagoodmixture/pseuds/Imonagoodmixture
Summary: PWP. Ryden. Dom Brendon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just part one. Part Two will be up soon.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: THIS FIC IS FAKE CRAPOLA. IT IS NOT REAL. IT NEVER HAPPENED. I OWN NOBODY.

Brendon reclined on his back on their bed against the pillows and headboard. He beckoned for Ryan. "Come here Ryan, sweetheart. Master wants to make you feel good."

Ryan, in only his underwear, walked shyly over to the bed. Brendon always made him feel shy or at the very least, something like it that Ryan couldn't name but all the same enjoyed, on the nights Brendon took Ryan's collar out. 

Speaking of, Ryan's collar, a soft black leather thing, was lying next to Brendon on the white sheets.

When Ryan reached the edge of the bed, Brendon leaned forward and pulled him down next to him and then guided Ryan to where Ryan was sitting over Brendon's hips.

"You're such a good boy." Brendon eased himself upward a little underneath Ryan and kissed Ryan. Ryan shivered as Brendon's arms wrapped around him. He shivered, so turned on, from Brendon's praise too.

Brendon continued to kiss Ryan, prodding his lips open with his tongue, the smallest whimper coming from Ryan as he accepted it into his mouth as one of Brendon's hands trailed up and down his spine. Brendon blindly felt around for Ryan's collar and when he closed his hand around it, though he took his other hand from caressing Ryan so he could put it on Ryan's neck, he never stopped his intense kissing of his boyfriend. Ryan didn't stop kissing Brendon either. He just automatically slipped a finger between the leather and his neck while Brendon multitasked between lovingly kissing him and fitting it.

Brendon pulled his mouth off of Ryan's as soon as the clasp on Ryan's collar closed. "Is that okay?"

Ryan tested it with a couple of fingers to make sure it was loose enough and then nodded.

Brendon gave him another small kiss. "Good boy. Now off you go. Lay down on your back for me. I'll get your cuffs."

Ryan got into the position Brendon wanted and waited obediently while Brendon got the lube, the soft, lined cuffs, and the thin leather straps that would hook them to Ryan's collar. Brendon's devious smile as he fastened the cuffs around Ryan's wrists and the small, flexible straps to them and Ryan's collar made Ryan have to fight off a moan. It made heat rise to his face. Ryan could move his wrists no farther downward than the top of his ribcage. He was trapped at Brendon's mercy.

"Aw, you're so cute you blush, Ryan." Brendon smirked even more as he sat with his thighs on either side of Ryan and made sure Ryan was laying comfortably against the pillows and headboard. "No coming without permission. You know the rules."

"Yes, sir."

"That's my good boy." Brendon nuzzled his neck for a minute. "I'm gonna make you feel so good. You're gonna come so hard."

"But first," Brendon sucked on the place where Ryan's neck indented with his collarbone with a filthy popping noise for a few seconds which had Ryan wriggling wonderfully, "I'm gonna suck on your pretty little hip bones. I know you love when I leave my art work on them."

Ryan's breathing grew shallow in anticipation of Brendon doing that and his cock hardened even more as Brendon nibbled and licked the skin of his stomach, taking forever to get anywhere near Ryan's erection.

Brendon continued licking Ryan's stomach and Ryan continued squirming, wanting so badly for Brendon to just suck marks into his hips. "You're so soft. So pretty."

"Master, please..." Ryan whined.

Brendon shushed him. "Let Master have his fun with you."

Ryan whimpered again. Brendon kept teasing the section of Ryan's stomach right above his cock.

"Aw, you want me to suck on your hip bones so bad. And I'm being so mean and not doing it. Poor Ryan. Poor little slave." Brendon kissed and kissed Ryan's lower stomach. He did so until Ryan was flushed and his cock was clearly outlined against his underwear from his arousal. Ryan never stopped wriggling under his mouth.

"Please..."

"What are you gonna do when I start playing with your cock if you're already like this from wanting me to suck on your hips?"

"Please, Brendon. Please." Ryan begged, voice far beyond desperate.

"Open your legs."

Ryan instantly did as he was told, hoping Brendon would take pity on him even though he couldn't truthfully say he wasn't enjoying Brendon's teasing kisses.

Brendon hooked his fingers under the waistband of Ryan's underwear. "These need to come off."

Ryan lifted his hips and let Brendon pull his underwear off and throw it over the side of the bed.

Brendon settled on his stomach in the space between Ryan's slender thighs. "Good boy." He planted light kisses on the pale skin of Ryan's inner thigh. Ryan's breathing was even shallower than it had been as Brendon kissed a trail up to his protruding right hip bone. Ryan moaned as Brendon began to nibble, nibble, nibble away at the jutting bone, tickling him with his teeth and soothing Ryan's skin with his tongue afterward. 

When Brendon had spent some time nibbling, he abruptly switched to forceful sucking and licking. Ryan moaned twice as loud for him as Brendon darkened the skin of his hip to a deep purplish blue with his pleasurable ministrations.

“I bet you’re ready for me to suck your cock.” Brendon purred up at him, eyes dark. He let his fingertips move up and down Ryan’s erection in air light strokes.

“Please. Please, Master.” Ryan whimpered at the miniscule amount of pleasure Brendon’s fingers were causing him. “Please. Please.”

“You aren’t going to come, are you Ryan?” Brendon was just giving Ryan a hard time for his own amusement. He just wanted to hear Ryan beg some more. It was going straight to Brendon’s own erection.

“No, Master. Please. I won’t come. Please. Please suck my cock. I’ll be good.”

Brendon leaned down and took the base of Ryan’s cock in his fist and let his tongue feather over Ryan’s head. Ryan’s eyes slipped shut and he exhaled in pleasure.

Brendon stopped his work. “Look at me when I’m teasing you, Ryan.” He ordered.

Ryan opened his eyes.

"Good boy." Brendon, not breaking eye contact, went back to the tiny licks he was giving Ryan's tip. As he looked at Brendon and lay there while Brendon worked, Ryan’s hips began to flex up into Brendon’s tongue. Ryan whined loudly when Brendon smirked and began kissing his cockhead with more pressure. He swirled his tongue around it and flicked it against Ryan’s frenulum which turned Ryan’s whining into a high pitched whimper.

“I know. My mouth and tongue are so soft and good, huh Ry?”

Ryan whimpered more. It was all he could do.

"I'm gonna make you come Ry." Brendon took Ryan all the way into his mouth now. It was that along with Brendon's eye contact and clear enjoyment of sucking his cock that made it impossible for Ryan to stay quiet. Brendon's mouth was so warm and good. He sucked on Ryan hard and used his fist in time with his mouth, moaning around him until Ryan was bucking his hips and he noticed Ryan was right at the point of no return.

Brendon pulled his mouth off of Ryan's cock at that point, and his hand. 

Ryan groaned and cried out at the intense pleasure of the ruined orgasm, jerking at his restraints that kept his hands at his ribcage before his cum dripped weakly out of his cock.  
Brendon smiled sweetly at him when he came down. 

"Brendon, please... Please finish me..." Ryan mewled in sexual frustration, still fully hard.

"Now, now sweetheart. I said I was going to make you come tonight Ryan. Master never said he wasn't going to tease you and ruin a few of your comes first."


	2. Part 2

Brendon gently wiped the tiny amount of cum off of Ryan with his fingers. He sucked his fingers into his mouth and made a show of sucking Ryan's cum off of them for him.

"Now let me lube up my hand and I'll play with your cock some more," Brendon said when he had swallowed it all. He flipped open the bottle cap and squirted the lube over his fingers and rubbed them into his palm. Ryan watched even more intently than when Brendon had been licking his cum off of his fingers. The motions were purposely taunting and slow.

Brendon slid his slick hand over Ryan's length when he had decided that Ryan had calmed down enough for him to be able to have some more fun jerking him. When he stopped at the head of Ryan's cock again and rubbed his thumb lightly into Ryan's frenulum, Ryan gasped and began to squirm.

"I know, you like that spot." Brendon's were wicked and dark.

Ryan's hips writhed as Brendon kept thumbing it. He was gasping and back to whimpering every two seconds.

"Oh, you're squirming so much." Brendon teased him. "What happens if I use both hands?" Brendon began rubbing his other thumb into Ryan's frenulum, not stopping with the thumb he was already using and giving Ryan double the friction.

Ryan's thighs trembled and his head fell back. He let out a strangled moan.

"Ooh, you're shaking." Brendon chuckled, so pleased at Ryan's pleasured "torment." Then, sternly, he reminded "Look at me, Ryan. You look at me when I am teasing you."  
Brendon's eyes were practically smoldering when Ryan followed the command.

"M-Master... M-Master..." Ryan felt completely lost. Brendon was giving him a pleasure overload.

"What if I were to tie you up like this and do this to you every day? Just tie you here and polish your little sweet spot, Ry. I think it would benefit you. You'd be my little orgasm slave. Always so good for me. Or maybe," Brendon grinned before continuing, "I would just do this to you all day and give you no relief at all. Maybe we should make you my little edge slave. What about that Ryan?"

Ryan's pants and pleasured cries were the only responses Brendon got.

"You're lucky Master likes to watch you feel so good. Maybe this time I'll let you come for real."

Ryan felt as though he could hardly breathe because of Brendon's playing with his frenulum a minute later. "Oh! Oh, fuck! Brendon, I'm so close!"

"I know sweetheart. That's why I'm gonna take my hands away and ruin you again." Brendon stopped pleasuring Ryan. "I changed my mind." He teased.

Ryan felt the pulsing that wasn't as harsh as a real orgasm, but still very overwhelming, especially after having one ruined orgasm already, and his back arched. Again he pulled subconsciously at his restraints. He heard himself begging for Brendon to make him come. The contractions he was having for the second time may have been twice as frustrating as the first time but they still felt unbelievably good.

Brendon ran his hands over Ryan's hip bones as Ryan's muscles finally forced cum to drip slowly out of him.

"Brendon..." Ryan whined pitifully.

"Now, now. I said I might let you come for real. I never said I would. I said I might."

"Brendon. Brendon please." Ryan pleaded. "Please. Please-"

"Are you going to be good for me and take what I give you or are you going to be a bad little slut and make me gag you?"

"Brendon..." Ryan tried again even more pitifully even though he knew it would get him nothing because Brendon wasn't finished toying with him.

"Ryan," Brendon warned. "Are you going to be good for me or not?"

Ryan's tone was still one of begging. "I'll be good." He resigned himself to Brendon's wishes.

Brendon kissed him on the bruise that covered his hip. "Good boy. That's better."

Ryan's breathing caught as Brendon started teasing his entrance with a couple of fingers. "I'm gonna tickle you inside. Deep inside, Ryan. I'm gonna milk all that nasty cum out of you that's making you ache so much. I'm gonna rub your little spot until you feel like crying because you want to come so bad."

Ryan's hands clenched and released as Brendon poured lube over his manipulating fingertips that were stroking Ryan's opening as if that would make it possible for him to be able to escape his cuffs and get his hands past his ribs. Brendon nuzzled his stomach above his cock sweetly and let a finger slide into Ryan. Ryan gasped as Brendon continued with the tiny kisses to his stomach and just let his finger sort of barely wiggle inside of him.

"That tickles. Brendonnnn...." Ryan whinged. "Mm..." He moaned and his hips rocked downward.

"It's supposed to." Brendon smirked at him and wiggled the finger that was inside of Ryan a little faster. "I'm gonna tickle you inside until you beg and then I'm gonna keep tickling you."

He shook his head at Ryan, his face both gleeful and sinister at the same time. "No relief for you. No relief for Ryan."

 

Note: part 3 soon.


End file.
